Speak Now
by softball2240
Summary: Its the day of Naru's wedding and what is Mai doing? find out by reading the story. based off the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift.


Ok this is my new story that I wrote based off my new fav Taylor Swift song. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it and not find it a total flop. Anyway i worked on this with iluvblue2100 (luv u cuz!) who edited it so if there are any spelling errors blame her! lol well any way i should stop distracting you from the story.

note: the outfits explained are posted on my account so you can see what i imagined while writting this~

Disclaimer:softball2240 does not own Ghost Hunt or Taylor Swift's "Speak Now" enjoy!

"Why am I doing this?" I thought as I was sitting in the back of the church. It was currently the day of Naru and Masako's wedding. That's right, Masako and Naru's wedding. Masako had somehow persuaded Naru to go on a date with her a few months ago and ever since they had been going out. Now, 8 months later they were getting married. Ayako and Bou-san had told me about the wedding. It upset me so much that they were getting married, not to mention I never got an invitation to the wedding at all. So here I am, uninvited, attending the wedding of my love and my competitor. Did Naru know that I was not invited? He should know since he probably had to help Masako with the invitations but knowing that devil you never know what she would do.

Since I had come late to the wedding, everyone was already seated and talking to each other. From what I could tell Masako's family was on the left side of the church while Naru's family and all the SPR members were on the right side. I didn't want to be noticed by anyone so I sat as far away from everyone as possible. Looking around, most of Masako's family looked like her and acted like her. Snotty and quiet. The only difference (well they were attending a wedding) was that the girls were all wearing pastel color dresses. Ewww. Personally it made them all looks like pieces of candy.

I assumed the wedding was going to start soon, because I noticed Naru making his way up to the alter ready to face Masako when she started walking down the aisle. Knowing Masako she was probably yelling at everyone because she was in a bad mood and wanted everything to be perfect. I felt bad for her bridesmaids. They would be so glad when this whole event is over and done with. Sighing I sit back in the pew and relax. Noticing everyone getting quiet I figured Masako would be coming soon, and then I would have to sit through the wedding. "Oh Naru I wish we could just run away right now and leave Masako standing at the alter alone." A smile crept onto my face at the thought of her standing all alone at the alter fuming at me and Naru. I played with my dress then. Ayako had made me get a dress. She said that if I was going to attend the wedding, the least I could do was wear proper attire and get my hair done nice so no one would recognize me immediately. It was a short pink dress that flowed when i stood up, and had a matching pink flower in the middle of the dress. It was simple, but very pretty.

Soon enough the organ began playing the music which, in my opinion, sounded like a death march. But anyway, soon enough the bridesmaids and groomsmen come down the aisle. The girls are wearing long red dresses that have a long bow in the back, while the men are wearing black tuxedos and red pocket hankies are seen. Next the flower girl and ring bearer come out. They are sooo cute! The flower girl is wearing a poufy white gown with a red bow in the middle of the dress, holding red flowers. The boy who is Masako's brother according to Ayako is wearing a black tuxedo. At this point everyone is standing up because Masako is about to come in. Not wanting to be rude I stand in suit.

I can see Masako now entering the room. Her hair has been pulled back into a bun with her veil pinned into it so it swoops behind her. The gown itself is... well let's just say it looks like a pastry. As she walks down the aisle, she walks as if she is a pageant queen. I know she's famous and all, but she doesn't have to walk down the aisle like she's in some kind of completion! It looks ridiculous! As Masako continues to walk down the aisle, I look up to see Naru's face. It looks the same as usual. Expressionless and dull. Could the guy loosen up even on his own WEDDING! *sigh* some things will never change about a person I guess. "Is it just me or is he not looking at Masako?" I think as I stare more closely at Naru's face. It seems that his gaze is wandering but it could be my imagination. Masako soon enough is released from her father's arms and his handed over to Naru. "Grr that should be me!" I think frustrated as I see her happily leap into Naru's arms. He looks at her and then everyone sits down.

When we sit down I begin to day dream. Yes even at weddings I get distracted. Don't blame me I have no one to talk to! I begin to daydream about what would happen if when the priest asked "Speak now or forever hold your peace!" I said I objected. I assume everyone would get angry at me, and Masako would probably start starring daggers at me! But I mean who could blame me? Could you imagine the kind of life Naru would live with her? It would be pure hell. Masako would be controlling and a drama queen all the time about what she wanted and how everything should be.

"Poor Naru," I think. Then I start really thinking about it. I mean every once in a while at a wedding someone objects. It's not like it would be the first time something like that happened, and in all honesty I really do object there marriage. It just wouldn't work out. As I continue to daydream, the idea of objecting becomes more and more of a good idea.

What break me from my day dream are the words from the priest. "Speak now or forever hold your peace!" When I hear these words I know what I'm going to do. I start to stand up from my seat in the back. My hands become sweaty as I'm about to speak and I rub them on my dress. I speak up my voice shaky with nervousness but I get it out. "I object." Everyone in the room turns to look at me and stare at me as if I've made the biggest sin in the history of sins. Masako is staring at me as if I'm a ghost, but I don't pay attention to any of them. The only person I'm really focusing on is Naru.

He stares back at me as I'm getting over the fact that I really just objected at a wedding. Without hesitation, Naru walks down the aisle on his way over to me and is smiling at me. I couldn't believe it. Naru is SMILING at me, and is walking away from his bride-to-be. Now I know this has to be a dream. I mean Naru never smiles. He grabs my hand and starts to speak. "Mai, I'm glad you came to the wedding to stop me from marrying Masako." He leans in and kisses me, as if proving to me that he really is glad that I stopped him. I can't help kiss him back. After pulling away, Naru drags me out of the church and we run away from the crowd of angry people behind us. It became real to me that this wasn't a dream and that I was really running away from Naru's wedding with him pulling me away. But I'm glad I spoke up when the priest said speak now.


End file.
